


Kiss Me Like You Mean It

by Telesilla



Series: Ventura Highway [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Community: sga_smooch, Domestic, Kink Bingo 2011, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Schmoop, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game he doesn't care about on the TV leaves John with the time he needs to wind Rodney up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like You Mean It

Rodney wasn't at all religious, but he still took the concept of Sunday as a day of rest very seriously. This particular Sunday when he woke up around twelve-thirty, he stretched and seriously thought about rolling over and going back to sleep. He could smell coffee, though, and if he slept too late, John would end up eating all the pan dulce and that would be tragic.

"Coffee," he mumbled as he wandered out in to the living room. He plopped down onto the couch and looked blearily at John. "Coffee?"

"Coming up."

As John messed around in the kitchen, Rodney stared blearily at the TV screen. Big guys sitting around a studio desk...oh right. This time of year, Sunday was football day. He closed his eyes and let the talk of defensive plays and quarterbacks and whatever roll over him.

"Here," John said, setting Rodney's over-sized mug and a plate down on the side table. "I saved some pan dulce for you."

"Mmmmm...coffee...."

After the first couple of sips, Rodney blinked a little as the world came into focus. "Thanks," he said, reaching for a soft roll with pink sugar topping. "Are the Patriots playing?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Not until around five," John said. "This is the pregame for the Jets and the Raiders, although to be honest, I'm not really paying much attention." He held up his iPad. The screen was full of text and Rodney shook his head.

"You're the only guy I know who'd be reading--who, Wharton?--during a football game."

"I've moved on to Trollope actually," John said.

Rodney blinked. "You're reading the single most boring Victorian writer ever? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"He's not...." John paused and then shrugged. "Okay, it's kind of boring, but I dunno...interesting, too. I really do want to find out what happens."

"I should never have introduced you to my brother-in-law."

"I read Nineteenth Century lit before I met him." John rolled his eyes and shoved the _LA Times_ across the sofa to Rodney. "Here."

"Oh, great, I can read the financial section and find out how much money I'm going to lose next week."

They were quiet for a while, the pre-game show a low murmur in the background. By the time Rodney started in on the crossword puzzle, the game had begun and, in spite of what he'd said earlier, John was paying more attention to it than to his book.

Twenty minutes into the game, Rodney looked up. "I read somewhere that the average football telecast devotes fifty-six percent of the broadcast time to replays."

"Yeah, it gets worse every year." John grinned. "Gives me more time to do this." He slid over on the sofa and mouthed at the shoulder of Rodney's t-shirt.

"You only love me when the Patriots aren't playing," Rodney said, smacking him lightly with the newspaper.

"Oh honey-pie, I love you all the time." John paused for a moment. "Except when the Patriots are playing. And maybe during March Madness."

"Dork," Rodney said, burying his face in John's hair. He smelled like coffee and shampoo--this month it was something vaguely herbal--and just a little like the Mexican bakery. "I love you all the time too," Rodney murmured, and it was his turn to pause for effect. "Except maybe during some of the Summer Olympic men's events."

"Mmmm...beach volleyball."

Rodney was going to say something about swimming or diving or men in spandex bike shorts, but John had moved from his shoulder to his neck and all Rodney could do was gasp and let his head fall back against the sofa. John wasn't even using his teeth, but the pressure of his lips against that one spot on Rodney's neck was more than enough to get Rodney hard.

"Wanna make out?" John asked, pausing to put his iPad on the coffee table.

Rodney shoved the newspaper onto the floor and reached for John's shoulder. "Thought you'd never ask."

"Let me do this." John twisted and maneuvered both of them until he was stretched out on top of Rodney. "Wouldn't want you to do any work on a Sunday."

"Can't have...oh yeah...that." John's mouth was moving on Rodney's neck again and Rodney instinctively shoved up against him.

"Don't," John said, pulling back a little to look at Rodney. "I want to try something." He moved up a little and then pushed down with his body, trapping Rodney against the sofa.

"Oh?"

"Just let me do this, 'kay?" John said and before Rodney could ask, John pressed his mouth against Rodney's. He kissed Rodney like that for a long moment--just the firm pressure of his lips on Rodney's closed mouth. It was nice and weirdly hot and it got better when John started mouthing at Rodney's lower lip. He still wasn't using his tongue or his teeth and it still turned Rodney on.

John moved on to Rodney's upper lip and Rodney shivered hard, amazed at how sensitive that one thin bit of flesh was. "God, John," he managed to mumble, his words muffled by John's mouth.

"Shhhhhhh," John said, and the heat of his breath was just one more sensation against Rodney's lips. He moaned and opened his lips a little, but John wasn't about to be rushed; he started kissing the corner of Rodney's mouth with soft, quick kisses. After a moment or two, he moved to the other side, and Rodney, who had started to relax, tensed up again.

"Relax." This time John's breath was hot on Rodney's cheek as his lips moved down toward Rodney's jawline.

"Can't...." Rodney was a little embarrassed at how whiny he sounded, but John just kissed his jaw.

"Try."

"I...oh fuck...."

John was finally using his tongue, dragging it lightly across Rodney's unshaved skin. The weird raspy feeling was almost--but not quite--a tickle. Before Rodney could start squirming, John reached his chin. He bit lightly at it and Rodney tilted his head back, hoping that John would take the hint and move down his neck. John, however, seemed to have his own agenda, and he pressed his mouth against Rodney's chin and pushed down a little until Rodney's face was where he wanted it.

"Yeah," he murmured. "Like that."

"O...okay." Rodney's voice was shaky but he couldn't help it--John was licking at his jawline again and he hoped like hell that John was moving back toward his mouth.

John took his time, but he eventually licked his way up to Rodney's mouth. Rodney wanted him to get to the serious kissing, but he was pretty sure John didn't want to be rushed; instead, he took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Mmmm hmmm," John hummed before licking lightly at Rodney's lips. Rodney opened his mouth, but again, John didn't take the hint. He kept licking Rodney's lips and the corners of his mouth. The slick pressure made Rodney forget about relaxing; he moaned and tried to push up against John. Unfortunately, John was lying on him at just the right angle and Rodney couldn't get any real pressure against his aching erection.

When John finally slipped his tongue into Rodney's mouth, Rodney felt the shock of it through his whole body. By now, he wasn't surprised that John took it slow--frustrated and almost desperate, but not surprised. It did surprise him when John shifted just a little, just enough to free a hand up so he could rest it against Rodney's face. Rodney shivered hard, remembering the first time John had kissed him, how his hands had rested on Rodney's face. John had been a little forceful then, a little pushy, and Rodney had pushed back.

But now, now that John was taking it so slowly, Rodney found it easier to let John set the pace. He let his mouth go slack, and John responded by kissing him gently. His thumb was rubbing lightly across Rodney's cheek, and Rodney leaned into his touch just a little. John didn't speed up, but by now Rodney didn't really care; he was perfectly content to lie here all day if John would just keep kissing him slow and steady, like it was the only thing that mattered.

"Yeah," John said, pulling away for a moment. "Just...just like this."

He sounded almost as desperate as Rodney felt, and when he started kissing Rodney again, it was a little more intense. It was like being fucked, Rodney thought as he groaned; John was pushing into him, opening him up, and goddamn but it was good. He moaned a vague protest when John pulled back again, but then John was nibbling at his lips and it felt fantastic. Rodney's mouth was so sensitive by now that each careful, gentle bite turned him on that much more.

Even though he knew John wanted him to be still and even though he knew it wouldn't really help, Rodney couldn't help squirming. John bit him once more, just a little harder, and then went back to deep open-mouthed kisses. Rodney squirmed more and made an embarrassing little whining noise in the back of his throat. John's mouth on his was all slick wet heat and pressure, and it should have been kind of gross but right now Rodney didn't care about a little spit. John was kissing the hell out of him now and it was the best thing ever and Rodney...oh fuck, Rodney was so close that he could feel the damp spot on his boxers rubbing against the sensitive head of his dick.

Then John groaned and pushed his tongue into Rodney's mouth hard and fast. He twisted his hips just a little and suddenly the curve of John's hip was right up against Rodney's dick. Rodney came, his orgasm hitting him hard as he shouted into John's mouth. John's hips twisted again, his mouth went slack against Rodney's and Rodney felt him coming.

"Fuck," John said, breathing hard as he finally pulled away from Rodney's mouth. John's mouth was slick and red and swollen, and Rodney was pretty sure his own mouth looked the same. "That was...."

"Incredible," Rodney finished for him. "It really really was."

"Really really?" John grinned. "So that means you'll stop teasing me about my so-called oral fixation."

Rodney pretended to consider it and then shook his head. "No," he said. "But I'll keep you in Tootsie Pops for the rest of your life."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "oral fixation" square on my Kink Bingo card and for a round of , it's yet another lazy Sunday in Ventura. As always, many thanks to . The title is from a Magnetic Fields song.


End file.
